A Happy ending?
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: They are Sakura? Jangan pernah temuin gue lagi! Gue males ngeliat lo. Bye, Chikenbutt! SasuSaku Teen Flame allowed Sory for my bad summary Happy ending Don't forget to Review ya!


"Uchiha-_san_, aku menyukaimu."

Pemuda itu terdiam, menatap dingin gadis populer dihadapannya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis kearah pemuda itu, ia sangat yakin kalau pemuda itu pasti akan menerimanya. Mereka terdiam untuk seperkian detik sampai akhirnya sang pemuda berucap datar...

"Gue tidak berniat pacaran dengan wanita seperti lo."

_**JLEB.. dalem..**_

* * *

><p><strong>Blue daffodil<strong>

Present

.

.

A Naruto Fanfic.

"**A Happy ending?"**

A story of "**A Happy ending**?" by **Me** and **My imaginations**

A charas and mangas belongs to **Masashi khisimoto**

**Main chara**: Sasuke Uchiha; Haruno Sakura

**Main pairing**: SasuSaku

**Genre**: Hurt/ comfort/ Romance

**Rated**: Teen

**WARNING**: Alternative Universe, Out of Character, Original Character, Free style language or (maybie) Bad language, Typo's, Bad EYD, SasuSaku pairing.

**Important**: Flame Allowed, but no with harsh word and must with solution too~

Well, you be Warn, Honey~ :)

Happy reading, Minna-saan~

* * *

><p><strong>A Happy Ending?<strong>

Chapter one~They are Sakura?~

* * *

><p>KRRRRIIIINGGGGG!<p>

Bunyi alarm sintetis terdengar diseluruh pelosok sekolah, riuh suara langkah kaki, derit meja kursi, desah lega dan teriakan para murid mengikutinya secara otomatis. Aku menghela nafas lega.

Mata onyxku menatap ke seluruh penjuru kelas yang kini telah kosong dari penghuninya. Aku tetap terdiam, duduk dibangku tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar.

Perlahan aku menatap keluar jendela kelas, menatap ratusan—atau mungkin ribuan murid yang pulang. Aku terdiam sejenak menikmati semilir angin lembut, suara sayup tawa para murid yang menenangkan.

**BRAAAAKKK**!

"TEEEEEEEMMEEE!" teriakkan menusuk telinga itu membuatku mendesis kesal.

_Ah! Kau merusak suasana!_ Ujarku kesal dalam hati.

Seorang pemuda yang seenak giginya membuka pintu kelas itu—Uzumaki Naruto, berlari kearahku lalu _menggebrak_ mejaku seenaknya. Aku menatapnya datar.

"Apa benar lo habis menolak cinta si _Qween_ mentah-mentah?" tanyanya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Hn. Yeah." Jawabku santai sembari mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tas. Ia menghela nafas panjang dihadapanku lalu merarik sembarang bangku dan mendudukinya, ia terdiam menatapku yang tengah sibuk membaca.

"Apa lo masih nunggu '_dia_'?" aku terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk pelan. Ia kembali menghela nafas lalu berucap pelan "Lo masih sama seperti dulu."

•••••

Hembusan angin menyambut kami ketika kami sampai dipuncak bukit.

Aku yang berumur delapan tahun itu terdiam, tidak mampu berkata-kata menatap pemandangan ratusan bintang dari puncak bukit ini.

"Kau suka, Sasuke?" tanya seorang gadis disampingku. Aku menatapnya cepat lalu mengangguk.

"Suka! Sangat suka!" jawabku riang, gadis itu tersenyum lalu menatap langit malam dihadapannya.

Aku terdiam menatapnya. Ya, aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai seorang gadis yang umurnya satu tahun lebih tua dariku ini. Aku suka warna rambutnya, aku suka mata gioknya, aku suka kulitnya, aku suka wajahnya, aku suka semua hal darinya.

Ingin rasanya aku terus bersamanya, namun..

"Kapan kau pergi, Sakura?" tanyaku sembari menunduk. Ia menatapku lalu tersenyum lirih.

"Besok pagi," jawabnya. Ia menepuk kepalaku pelan, "Maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku, Sasuke?"

Aku menatapnya lalu mengangguk pelan. Ia tersenyum lalu menunjuk bintang-bintang dihadapannya.

"Saat aku kembali nanti, temukan aku! Dan saat ratusan bintang menatap kita, aku mau kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepadaku! Janji?" ujarnya sembari _menyodorkan_ jari kelingkingnya kearahku. Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Perasaanku?" ia mengangguk cepat. "Baiklah... Tapi kau harus janji kepadaku. Saat aku mengungkapkan perasaanku nanti, kau harus menerimanya, ya? Janji?" aku mengaitkan jari kelingkingku ke kelingkingnya. Ia tersenyum.

"**Janji**!"

••••

"Teeme! Oi, Teemee!" aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Lo kenapa, Teme?" tanyanya, aku menggeleng pelan. Kami lama terdiam, aku yang kembali menyibukkan diri dengan buku ditanganku dan dia yang menatapku.

"Hng? Lo gak pulang Teme?" tanyanya memecah kesunyian, aku kembali menggeleng pelan.

Derit bangku kembali terdengar, aku menatap Naruto yang kini sedang merapikan bangku yang tadi ia duduki.

"Yosh! Sekarang gue mau kencan dulu sama, Hinata-cha*!" ujarnya sembari mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Hn. Berjuanglah." Ujarku dingin. Ia terdiam menatapku.

"EEEEHH! Dinggiinn! Jangan bilang lo cemburu ya, Teme? Uh, tenang saja aku pasti akan tetap mencintaimu~!" ujar Naruto dengan nada yang menjijikan, sontak aku langsung melemparnya dengan buku yang ada ditanganku.

"Jangan membuat gue muak dengan kata-kata menjijikan seperti itu!" tekanku dingin. Ia tertawa keras sembari mengusap kepalanya yang kena telak lemparanku. "_Well_, gue pergi dulu ya! See yaa!" ujarnya sembari pergi meninggalkanku.

Suara pintu kelas tertutup membuatku menghela nafas lega. Perlahan, aku mengambil buku yang tadi aku lempar, mata onyxku tak sengaja menatap selembar foto yang _menyembul_ keluar diantara lembaran buku.

Aku mengambil foto itu perlahan lalu menatapnya lirih. Umur lembaran foto yang sudah cukup lama itu tak mampu menghapus sosok manis yang terlukis didalamnya. Ya, terlukis jelas sosok _dia_, sosok seorang gadis yang kini entah berada dimana. Sosok gadis yang sudah delapan tahun pergi dari pengelihatanku. Sosok gadis yang merupakan teman kecilku, tetanggaku, sahabatku dan.. ya.. Cinta pertamaku. Seorang gadis yang satu tahun lebih tua dariku. Seorang gadis yang membuatku benar-benar gila karna parasnya yang sempurnya, hatinya yang bersih dan senyumnya yang indah. Seorang gadis berambut soft pink lembut, bermata emerald jernih dan kulit putih sehalus dan seindah sutra. Seorang gadis yang membuatku menolak seluruh cinta dan pernyataan. Seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura.

Aku terdiam sejenak menatap lembaran foto itu. Aku berdiri, masih tetap menatap foto itu.

"Haaah.. kapan lo pulang?" desahku pelan sembari menutup mata. Aku kembali membuka mata, tak sengaja mata onyxku menatap seseorang yang membuatku tersentak. Aku menatap orang itu dan foto yang kupegang bergantian.

_SAKURAA!_ Teriakku dalam hati, sontak aku langsung berlari keluar kelas—ingin rasanya langsung loncat dari jendela, namun aku tak sebodoh Dobe yang pasti akan meloncat walaupun ini lantai 2.

Tak perduli nafas yang hampir putus, tak perduli teriakan-teriakan histeris para wanita merepotkan itu, mata onyxku meneliti setiap sudut sekolah. Nihil, ia sama sekali tidak terlihat, kucoba mencari di gerbang ia juga tak ada.

Aku mendesah kesal, lalu perlahan berbalik kembali ke Kelas.

"LUUUUU!" sebuah teriakkan melengking namun sedikit _cadel_ terdengar, aku menghela nafas kesal. _Sopo toh, pemilik suara itu?_, tanyaku penasaran perlahan aku menatap sumber suara itu, mataku terbelak.

Bukan, bukan karena sumber suara itu adalah seorang anak kecil yang mukanya sejenis _moe-moe,_ tapi karna anak kecil itu berlari kearah seorang gadis yang sedari tadi aku cari. Mereka berpelukan layaknya drama-drama pasaran yang sering di tonton ibu-ibu (gue gak nonton Drama kaya gitu! Mom yang sering nonton, dan gue gak sengaja liat, _just it_, jangan mikir yang _nggak-enggak_!).

Mata onyxku menatap mereka—atau lebih tepatnya ke sosok gadis yang tadi kulihat. Gadis itu memiliki rambut soft pink yang sama seperti Sakura, namun rambutnya dikepang dua, dan lebih pendek daripada Sakura. Matanya sama-sama emerald, walaupun terlihat samar karena terhalang kacamata, namun yang amat sangat membedakan penampilannya dengan sakura, ia sangat.. err... kampungan.. atau, well ya.. tipe-tipe kutu buku, sedangkan Sakura sangat modis.

"Mau apa lo?" aku tersentak, entah sejak kapan ia menatapku.

Ia masih menatapku kesal. Kedua alisnya bertaut heran. "Kenapa lo ngeliatin gue?" tanyanya dingin. Aku tetap terdiam.

"Lo siapa?" tanyanya masih dengan nada kesal.

"Uchiha Sasuke, lo?"

"Oh! Jadi lo menatapku terus hanya ingin tau namaku, eh? Gue Asakura Ruu! Lain kali, kalau lo mau berteman sebaiknya jangan pakai cara seperti ini! Memalukan, dasar bodoh!" makinya sembari berbalik pergi bersama seorang gadis kecil yang tadi memeluknya.

CKIIIIT!

Empat siku-siku kini terlihat jelas, alisku bertaut kesal, aura membunuh menyebar keluar.

_DIA BUKAN SAKURA!_

* * *

><p>Dentingan suara sendok, garpu dan piring tak mampu membuatku melupakan kejadian kemarin. Walaupun kini aku berada di meja makan dan dihadapanku tersedia makanan favoritku, aku masih saja kesal memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Naruto yang sedang main ke Rumah, asik melahap semua makanan, namun aku sama sekali tak berniat makan.<p>

"T-Teme.." ujar Naruto tiba-tiba dengan wajah yang—entah kenapa—pucat.

"Hn?"

"Elo ke-kenapa?"

"Hng?" aku menatap Dobe kesal, sedangkan Dobe menunjuk tanganku. Dengan malas, aku menatap tanganku. Mataku terbelak.

_Sendoknya bengkok?_ Sejenak aku menatap sendok itu bingung, namun aku kembali menaruhnya disamping piringku. Aku menghela nafas berat, Dobe berjalan kearahku lalu mengambil sendok yang tadi telah aku bengkokkan.

"Kerrreeen! Lo bisa membengkokkan sendok mahal ini! Waaw!" ujarnya takjub, aku hanya diam tak merespon. "Lo kenapa sih?" tanyanya heran.

"Nope. Gue baik-baik aja," jawabku tenang. Ia menatapku curiga lalu berujar, "Lo gak bisa bo'ong sama gue, cepet kasih tau lo itu kenapa!"

"Gue gak kenapa-napa!" bantahku cepat.

"Heeeh! Bo'oonnng! Kasih tau! Gue penasaran neeeh!" ujarnya sembari mengguncang tubuhku berulang kali.

"ARRRGHH! Dobeee! Ok, gue kasih tau tapi cepet BERHENTIIII!" teriakku mual, aku yang dasarnya sudah kesal semakin kesal karena perbuatannya. Ia menghentikan kegiatan _guncang-mengguncang_ tubuhku lalu menatapku penasaran, aku menghela nafas lalu sejenak mendelik kesal kearahnya.

"_So_... ada apa?" ujarnya sembari duduk disampingku, aku menghela nafas lagi sebelum menceritakan kejadian kemarin—saat aku bertemu seorang gadis yang mengaku bernama Ruu. Ia terdiam selama satu atau dua menit setelah aku selesai bercerita lalu tawanya meledak.

Aku semakin jengkel dibuatnya, Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan ia memukul meja dihadapannya berulang kali. Saking kesalnya aku menendang bangku yang didudukinya hingga ia _nyungsrep_ ke belakang.

"I-ITEEEEE!" rintihnya keras sembari mengusap kepalanya yang membentur lantai. Aku mendengus kesal. Ia membetulkan letak kursi dan kembali duduk. Ia mendelik kearahku.

"Lo tau gak, itu sakit banget!" ujarnya kesal sembari mengusap kepalanya. Aku hanya diam.

"Lalu, sekarang lo mau apa?" aku menatapnya, terdiam sejenak, berfikir. "Mungkin mencari data lebih banyak tentang dia."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, lalu tersenyum lima jari. "_Well_, kalau perlu bantuan gue, gue siap kok!" ujarnya riang.

"Kalau gue minta bantuan lo, bukannya malah bikin tambah ribet?" ujarku dingin sembari mengambil sendok yang baru dan mulai makan. Ia memajukan bibirnya kesal lalu dengan seenak jidatnya ia memukul punggungku keras, dan sontak membuatku tersedak.

Aku melemparkan _death glare_ kearahnya, ia pucat pasi lalu berteriak "JANGAN BUNUH GUE! GUE BELOM NIKAH SAMA HINATA-CHAAAA!" sesaat sebelum aku memberinya serangan alat makan.

* * *

><p>"Heeeeh! Temee.. sampai kapan kita disiniii?" ujar Naruto bosan, aku menatapnya sejenak, lalu kembali fokus ke arah buku yang kini sedang ku teliti.<p>

"Gue kan gak minta lo buat ikut, Dobe." Jawabku santai, ia mendengus kesal. _Well_, sekilas info, kini sudah pukul tujuh malam, aku dan dia sedang berada di ruang data yang menyimpan data keluarga siswa—aku yang merupakan Ketua OSIS dapat dengan mudah mengarang alasan untuk masuk ke ruangan ini.

"Sampai kapan, lo bakal nyari data tentang dia, siiih?" tanyanya sekali lagi, aku terdiam sejenak lalu menghela nafas, kini memang sudah pukul tujuh malam, dan dia(aku tak menyuruhnya) telah menemaniku selama, kurang lebih, empat jam, wajar saja dia menggerutu. Aku bangkit, menaruh kembali buku yang kuteliti ditempatnya semula, lalu mengambil tasku. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat tindakkanku, dengan cepat ia mengikutiku yang kini berjalan santai keluar dari perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan, Lorong sekolah, Gerbang dan Jalan, kami terdiam—atau lebih pantas disebut kalau aku yang terdiam, awalnya Naruto mengoceh panjang lebar, namun karna aku diamkan, ia ikut diam. Aku memutuskan untuk menutup mulut sembari membaca notes kecil ditanganku. Naruto menatap notes itu penasaran.

"Heh, ini info-info yang gue kumpulin," jawabku santai seolah mengerti apa yang Naruto pikirkan, Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Emangnya apa yang lo dapet?"

Aku terdiam, mata onyxku menatap mesin penjual minuman otomatis. "Beliin gue _dark coffe special_, baru gue kasih tau." Ujarku santai namun memaksa, Naruto mencibirku namun tetap berjalan kearah mesin itu.

Tidak perlu banyak waktu, ia kembali, memberiku sekaleng _dark coffe special_ pesananku lalu memaksaku untuk menjelaskan apa yang aku dapatkan.

"_Well_..," aku membuka kaleng Dark coffe itu lalu meneguknya sekali, "Gue gak terlalu yakin kalo dia itu Saku. Nama dan penampilannya bener-bener bikin gue bimbang. Tapi, pas gue teliti data keluarganya, entah kenapa, gue malah yakin dia Sakura."

Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan anak-anak rambut kami sejenak lalu kembali ketempatnya. "Memangnya apa yang lo baca?" tanya Naruto penasaran, aku menatapnya, terdiam, lalu meneguk coffe itu sekali lagi.

"Gue baca kalo dia tuh pindahan dari Amerika, dulu Sakura juga pindah kesana, dan.. ngeh.. Gue gak tau apa pentingnya data ini buat pihak sekolah, tapi ada data yang menunjukkan kalau ibu dia, menikah lagi dengan seorang pengusaha kaya disana. Lalu warna rambut dan matanya.. mirip, sangat mirip dengan Sakura."

"Bisa saja anak itu memang _kebetulan_ mirip sama Saku," kata Naruto tenang, aku menatapnya sejenak, lalu menghela nafas. "Entahlah." Ujarku malas lalu meneguk habis dark coffe ditanganku.

Aku membuang kaleng itu kedalam tempat sampah, lalu berjalan santai. Naruto tentu saja mengikutiku—_well_, ia tetanggaku. "Lalu apa yang bakal lo lakuin selanjutnya?" aku terdiam, menatap langit, lalu berujar pelan.

"Gue bakal tanya langsung ke dia."

* * *

><p>"Ogah!" Respon singkat mengalir lancar dari mulut gadis dihadapanku. Alisku menyerit kesal, Naruto menahan tawa disampingku.<p>

Gadis itu menyilangkan tangannya dan menatapku rendah. "Gue gak berniat ngasih tau apa pun sama lo!" aku menutup mata, menahan emosi.

Kini aku, dia dan Naruto ada di belakang sekolah (tentu saja Naruto yang mengajak dia ke sini, kalo gue... _well_, gue cuma gak mau nama baik gue di injek-injek sama dia). Bel tanda pelajaran usai, sudah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Sesuai kataku kemarin, aku ingin memastikannya langsung, namun dijawab ketus olehnya. _Kutu buku! Kalo lo bukan cewe, lo udah abis ditangan gue!_ Makiku kesal.

"Gue cuma mau nanya sama lo. Nama pertama lo, sebelum kedua orang tua lo nikah tuh apa." jelasku sekali lagi. Tidak berefek, ia malah semakin dingin.

"Gue gak mau kasih tau lo. Lo mau pake alesan disuruh guru atau kepala sekolah pun, gue gak bakal ngasih tau. Lalu... kenapa lo bisa tau data pribadi gue 'eh?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Aku terdiam, ia semakin menatapku curiga. "Jangan bilang kalo lo terobsesi sama gue?" Aku tersentak, senyum mengejek terlihat jelas diwajahnya. "O, ya! Gue inget, lo yang dulu pernah natap gue kaya orang ngefans itu 'kan? Ngg.. siapa nama lo.. chi.. uchi.. Ah! Uchi suke? Bener gak? Gue gak nyangka kalo lo bener-bener pengen temenan sama gue." Lanjut _setan kutu buku_ itu santai. Aku mendelik, Naruto tertawa kecil dibelakangku.

"Nama gue Uchiha Sasuke! Uch-hi-ha Sa-su-ke! Bukan uchi suke! Dan gue gak mau temenan sama lo! Gue disini cuma mau nanya nama asli lo sebelum ortu lo nikah lagi. _Just it, no __**MORE**_!" ralatku tegas, ia memutar bola matanya bosan.

"_No more_? _Are you sure_? Lo tau, itu gak masuk akal, coba sekarang lo kasih tau, buat apa lo nanya hal ini ke gue? Karna guru yang nyuruh? Itu gak mungkin, soalnya itu sama sekali gak ada hubungannya sama sekolah."

Aku terdiam sejenak, berfikir jawaban apa yang harus aku ucapkan, aku menatapnya "Gue gak bisa jawab." Jawabku terpaksa. _Damn! Gue gak habis pikir dia bakal nanya ini!_, runtukku dalam hati. ia tersenyum lebar.

"NAH! Itu udah bukti kalo lo itu yang pengen tau nama asli gue kan? Udahlah, gak usah ngelak mulu. Lo udah terperangkap omongan lo sendiri!" Ia _mengebaskan_ tangannya berulang kali, aku membuka mulut untuk menjawab namun sebuah suara cempreng membuatku mengurungkan niat bicara.

"LUUUUUUU!" Seorang gadis cilik yang sama seperti saat aku dan setan kutu buku itu pertama kali bertemu kembali berlari kearah si kutu buku.

Asakura—nama si Kutu buku itu, berbalik lalu menatap gadis itu ia tersenyum lalu merendahkan tinggi tubuhnya agar sama dengan gadis itu.

Aku terdiam, mematung, terperangah, terpesona, ketika melihat senyumannya. Mirip! Sangat mirip, dengan senyumannya Sakura. _Ugh, God. Dia ini Sakura ato bukan seh?_, tanyaku dalam hati.

"Hey, Chery. Kenapa ada disini?" tanyanya dengan suara lemah lembut. _BAH! Didepan gue aja suara lo kaya nenek lampir!_, makiku kesal.

"Ly mau jemput, Lu. Ly, mau kacih hadiah ke Lu!" ujarnya riang ketika ia di gendong Asakura.

"Hadiah? Hadiah apa?" tanyanya penasaran, gadis kecil itu mengambil tas dipunggungnya, membukanya lalu mengeluarkan kotak musik kecil dari dalam tasnya.

"Inyi! Memang cih, gak secantik kotak mucik gambar cakula di kamal lu, tapyi kotak mucik yang ini cepecial! Coalnya, ini ly beli pake uang tabungan cendiri!" ujarnya riang lalu mencium pipi Asakura cepat. "Happy Blithday, Nee-cyan! Ly cayank Lu, co much!" Asakura tersentak lalu dengan _gemas_ ia memeluk gadis dipelukannya.

"Makacihhhh, Chery! Ru, suka banget sama hadiahnya! Ruu juga sayang Cherry SOOOOO MUUCCHH!" ujar Asakura senang, gadis kecil itu tertawa riang dipelukannya.

Aku terdiam menatap mereka, Naruto.. entah sejak kapan sudah tidak ada lagi ditempatnya. Tawa Asakura terdengar renyah dan lagi-lagi membuatku teringat Sakura.

"Hoy! Pantat ayam!" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku lalu menatap Asakura kesal. _Apa katanya? Pantat ayam? Dasar kutu buku!_, ujarku kesal dalam hati. "Berhenti menatapku dengan pandangan menjijikan seperti itu! _Pervert_!" makinya.

"Heh? Gue gak ngeliatin lo kali! Gue tuh ngeliatin, tuh.." aku menunjuk gadis cilik dipelukannya. "..Dia siapanya lo?" tanyaku berkelit sekaligus penasaran. Asakura menatap cepat gadis dipelukannya lalu tersenyum.

**DEG!**

_Kami samaa! Senyumannyaaa!_

"Dia adik gue, nama aslinya Chery angela, tapi semenjak Dad nikah sama Kaa-san, Dad ganti nama, dan Chery juga ganti nama jadi Asakura Chery. Dia lahir di Amerika, tapi dia pinter bahasa Jepang jadi gampang sekolah disini. Chery ayo kenalin diri!" Asakura tersenyum kearah gadis cilik itu, gadis itu menatapku sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Halo, Namaku Acakula Chely, Aku lahil di Amelika tapyi papah pindah ke cini. Aku macih kelac catu di Cekolah dacar Tokyo, Yolochiku, Cenpai!" ujarnya riang sembari mengulurkan tangan, aku menatapnya. Rambutnya pirang, matanya berwarna biru jernih, bibirnya tipis, pipinya cubby, kulitnya putih, benar-benar menunjukkan kalau dia bukan orang jepang(Entah kenapa, aku berfikir apa jadinya dia saat remaja nanti? Pasti sangat sangat manis!). Aku tersenyum kecil lalu menyambut uluran tangannya sembari tersenyum.

"Halo juga Chery, nama senpai Uchiha Sasuke. Aku kelas 11 di sekolah ini. Rumahku dekat sini, nanti main, ya?" ujarku ramah (Aku tak mungkin galak didepan anak kecil kan?). Gadis itu mengangguk berkali-kali dengan imutnya. "Ya, nanti Ly pacti main ke lumah cenpai!" aku tersenyum sekali lagi lalu melepaskan tangannya.

Chery kembali menatap Asakura lalu ia menarik dasi Asakura pelan. "Luu, ayo pulang.."rengeknya pelan, Asakura tersenyum maklum lalu mengangguk pelan. Ia menatapku "Gue pulang dulu." Ujarnya pelan sembari berjalan menjauhiku, tak sampai dua langkah ia kembali menatapku, "Jangan pernah temuin gue lagi! Gue males ngeliat lo. _Bye_, **Chikenbutt**!" ujarnya dingin.

Aku menyerit kesal. "HEH? PD banget lo! Gue juga gak mau kali, ketemu Kutu buku kaya lo lagi!" ujarku kesal sembari berbalik meinggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"Haaaah...," aku menghela nafas panjang sembari melemaskan otot-otot tubuh yang tegang. "Merepotkan." desisku pelan sembari menatap keluar jendela.

Suara binatang malam musim panas terdengar jelas walaupun kini aku masih ada didalam sekolah, ribuan bintang terlihat menghiasi kelamnya langit malam. Aku kembali menghela nafas lalu dengan malas menatap jam tanganku.

08.13.

Mata onyxku sejenak terbelak menatap jam itu. _Damn, gue gak nyangka ngerjain tugas sepele ini bisa ngabisin waktu lebih dari tiga jam!_, makiku kesal sembari berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan osis.

Dengan terburu-buru aku berlari kearah pintu masuk sekolah. Tidak, aku tidak takut dengan keadaan sekolah yang sudah gelap gulita, tapi karna aku takut pintu gerbang sekolah sudah dikunci oleh si kakek tua jiraya itu. sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau aku harus memanjat untuk keluar, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar lelah, entah karna tugas sepele itu atau karna.. senyuman Asakura?

**ARGH! BERHENTI MIKIRIN SI KUTU BUKU ITUUU!**, aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi.

"Temeeee!" A_h, saking frustasinya, gue jadi mendengar suara Dobe..._ batinku lemas. "HOOOIIII! TEMEEEE!" aku menatap kearah depan bingung.

Naruto terlihat melambaikan tangan dari pos jaga, dihadapannya terdapat si kakek tua Jiraya yang sedang meneliti papan catur dihadapannya. Aku berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Sedang apa lo disini?" tanyaku bingung kepada Naruto. Naruto meneguk sekaleng cola dihadapannya.

"Tadi, pas gue pulang dari kencan sama Hinata-_cha_, ibu lo nanya ke gue, kok lo belom pulang, gue bilang aja kalo lo sibuk sama kerjaan OSIS lo, jadi ya.. gitu, gue disuruh buat jemput lo," jawabnya santai sembari _nyomot_ gorengan(Yang gue yakin, kalo itu pasti buatan Kaa-san yang _blasteran_ Indonesia). Aku mengangguk mengerti lalu menatap papan catur yang ada dihadapan mereka. "Lo mau pulang apa disini dulu?" tanyaku bosan sembari menatap si Kakek jiraya yang baru memajukan satu pionnya. Naruto menatap papan catur itu.

"Tungguin bentar, gue mau nyelesaiin ini dulu baru pulang," Aku menguap bosan lalu dengan cepat memajukan satu pion Naruto. "_Skat Mat_. Ayo pulang, Dobe! Gue capek banget neh!" ujarku malas sembari berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Jiraya yang menatap papan catur itu bingung, heran, kesal sekaligus takjub.

Naruto berlari-lari kecil mengejarku. "Hey, Temee...," aku menatapnya malas. "Hn?"

"Lo kenapa?"

"Capek."

"Karna Ruu?"

**DEG!**

Aku menggeleng kuat ketika kembali teringat senyuman dan tawa Asakura. Naruto menatapku bingung.

"Lo stress?" tanyanya, karna terlalu lelah aku hanya berujar pelan,"Hn, sepertinya."

**JGEEERR!**

Entah dari mana asalnya, terdengar back sound kilat dengan wajah Naruto yang sangat shock lalu terdengar pula teriakkan shock "APAAAAHH?" yang sedikit lebay dari mulut Naruto.

"OEEMMMJIII! APA DUNIA MAU KIAMAAT? Seorang Sasuke Uchiha tidak marah bahkan mendelik ketika gue ejek? AGHH! Sekarang ulang tahun gue ya? Nggak! Ini masih tanggal 28 maret! KAMI-SAMAAA ADA APA INIIII!" teriaknya histeris.

"BERISIK LO! GUE GAK STRESS, BEGO! Gue cuma **CAPEK** plus **KESEL** sama hari ini. **NGERTI**!" teriakku kesal sembari memukul keras kepala Naruto. Ia merintih kesakitan.

_Gue emang bener-bener sial hari ini! Udah disuruh ngerjain tugas gak penting, trus ngeliat adegan pemberian hadiah ke si-Kutu-Buku itu.. ah.. tang—eh tunggu..._

Aku menatap cepat Naruto. "Dobe, sekarang tanggal berapa?" Naruto menatapku heran. "Tanggal 28 maret. Emang kenapa, Teme?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam, mematung, tak mampu bicara dan shock diwaktu bersamaan. Sekarang tanggal 28 maret, tadi pagi ulang tahunnya si Asakura, dan tanggal 28 maret itu ulang tahunnya Sakura, berati..

Ulang tahunnya Asakura **SAMA** seperti Sakura? Heh? Ini lebih dari sebuah kebetulan!

"Teemmmee! Kau kenapa? Kesambet?" Naruto mengguncang badanku kencang.

Aku menatapnya, keringat dingin mengalir perlahan dari pelipisku, "Dobe lo tau kan sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Lo juga tau kan tanggal ulang tahunnya Sakura?"

Ia mengangguk lagi. "Hari ini 'kan? Tanggal 28 maret, trus kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku menelan ludah. "Lo tau.. tanggal 28 maret itu, selain tanggal ulang tahunnya Sakura, juga ...," aku menggigit bibir. "... juga ulang tahunnya si Asakura."

"UUUAAAAAPPPPAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakkan Naruto menggema, sontak aku langsung memukul kepalanya dengan tasku lalu menariknya pergi untuk menghindari amukan masa yang terusik ketenangannya karna teriakkan Naruto.

...

"BEGO! TOLOLLL! Ngapain sih lo pake treak kaya gitu? Lo kagak sadar apa kalo sekarang udah maleemm?" tanyaku kesal, Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab sembari mengintip dari balik pohon.

Kini kami berada di balik pohon untuk menghindari keributan. Aku menatap Naruto kesal sedangkan dia hanya nyengir. Aku menghela nafas.

"_Well_, Teme ... " aku menatapnya. "... Gue jadi curiga kalo er...", "Asakura itu Sakura?" potongku cepat, ia mengangguk pelan.

Aku menghela nafas lalu menyandarkan tubuh kebatang pohon, "Entahlah ..." aku mengangkat bahu, "Gue juga gak ngerti, tapi..." aku berdiri.

"Besok gue bakal tanya langsung ke kutu buku itu." aku menatap Naruto lalu mengisaratkan ia untuk berdiri. "Ayo pulang."

* * *

><p>Aku membisu sama seperti seseorang gadis kutu buku dihadapanku.<p>

Kini kami berdua terdiam beradu pandang tepat didepan gerbang sekolah, murid-murid yang datang silih berganti melewati dan menatap kami heran, para FGku menatap kami bingung sekaligus cemburu dan 'meleleh'.

"Jadi untuk apa lo menghadang gue pagi-pagi seperti ini, heh? Jangan bilang lo Cuma iseng." tanyanya setelah 5 menit diam.

"Gue ngehadang lo bukan tanpa alasan, gue mau nanya satu hal sama lo."

"_What_?" aku menarik nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Dulu pas gue kecil, gue punya temen, dia punya ciri-ciri sama kaya lo, tapi pas umurnya sekitar... _well_... mungkin 9 ato 10 tahun, dia pindah ke Amrik dan menurut data sekolah, lo pindahan dari amrik, jadi ...," aku menarik nafas lagi.

"Apa lo temen gua dulu? Apa lo Haruno Sakura?"

Kulihat ia menegang, walau samar terlihar raut ketegangan diwajahnya, tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Entah kenapa aku ikut tegang.

"G... Gue...," ia terbata sembari menunduk. Aku menelan ludah susah payah. Dia Sakura? Apa dia Sakura? Sakura yang selama ini ku tunggu?

"Sasuke?" Ha? Apa? Aku menatapnya bingung, ia juga menatapku.

"Kau memanggilku?" ia menggeleng cepat, belum sempat mulutku terbuka untuk bertanya, sebuah tangan melingkari tubuhku kuat.

Aku tersentak bersamaan dengan si kutu buku yang juga melompat kaget. Aku menatap pemilik tangan itu.

Ia menatapku sembari tersenyum dan melonggarkan pelukannya. "Hey, Sasuke."

Aku mundur satu langkah darinya sembari menggelengkan kepala.

_Apa.. Apa ini?_ Aku menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah.

Rambut panjang berwana soft pink tergerai sampai pinggang, mata emerald jernih menatapku, senyum manis terlukis diwajahnya.

_Damn it! Damn it!_, aku menatapnya dan si Kutu buku itu bergantian. _O, God.. Apa yang terjadi disini?_

"T..tidak mungkin.. ini.. ini pasti ilusi..," aku bergumam pelan sembari mundur beberapa langkah dari mereka. Aku menatap mereka silih berganti. Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi.

**INI TIDAK MUNGKINNNNNNNNNN!**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>*, Hinata-cha, bukanlah sebuah typo, tapi itu memang aku buat seperti itu, Hinata-cha adalah panggilan sayangNaru ke Hina..<p>

Heyyy~ Loooooongggggggggg time no see... Blue disiniii~~~

Haah.. ini fic yang sengaja ku publish karna _iseng_ ditengah-tengah stuck and ke boringan yang menimpaku akhir-akhir ini...

Hum... sebenarnya aku bingung, seting fic ini di Indo atau Jepang... tapi.. yah gitu.. *apanya?*

O, ya...

Kritik dan Saran plus Flame yang membangun sangat ditunggu kehadirannya..

Tapi aku akan menganggap apa 'pun Flame yang hanya mengejek tanpa memberikan solusi yang jelas, apa lagi dengan menggunakan kata-kata kasar, merupakan angin lewat. Ok?

Last Words..

_**Arigatou!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Dreaming in a world of Illusion..<strong>_

_**See you at next chapter (Next chapter: 'This feeling')**_

_**.:Jaa Ne!:.**_

_**Blue DaFFodil, Sign out.**_


End file.
